Blood and Rain
by Elenea Galad
Summary: Sesshoumaru makes an inadvertent wish his mother decides to grant. Now every injury Inuyasha sustains instead wounds his youkai brother. How long will it take for Inuyasha to figure out he's inadvertently killing Sesshoumaru? Sess/San
1. Ch 1: A Wish

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru makes an inadvertent wish that his mother decides to grant to see if he can handle it. But will Inuyasha figure it out before he kills his brother?

* * *

Blood and Rain

Chapter 1: A Wish

* * *

"You have grass in your hair,"

Trust a mother to spot something like that. She pulled the fragile strand of wheat from my silver locks and tossed it to the side with a flick of her delicate fingers. From where we stood, even with the wind against them, we could both smell the hanyou's blood.

"He's hurt himself again,"

I didn't say anything. What was there to say to a statement like that?

She didn't speak again for several minutes, only watching me as if expecting an answer. Finally, I gave in.

"Yes,"

She didn't look away immediately then seemed to accept my answer and looked back towards the valley we both sensed hidden by the trees where my little brother's entourage was setting up their meager camp. I would not care except that, in my absence, Rin and Jaken had decided to join the larger group.

Three days was not the longest I had spent away from them. Why did they seek solace in the company of my hanyou sibling? One who incessantly tempted fate, steadfastly seeking an end to his endurance which one could admit was astonishing. He bore such pain without complaint. He had the strongest will I'd ever seen, of human or demon. Such a thing I would not admit out loud of course. This Sesshoumaru had worked very hard to eliminate such emotions from his life.

Yet, of course, okaa-san looked right through me as usual.

"You can't keep him from trying to kill himself."

"Hn,"

He's borne too much pain to withstand much more. There should be a way…someone should be there to help him bear it.

I blinked twice. When had I developed such concern for Inuyasha? He was filthy hanyou, a despicable bastard sibling I was forced to deal with, and yet…my father's last words to me rang in my ears. No, I had nothing to protect. That which I wanted to protect would not allow me to do so.

I wished…I wished he would allow me to bear some of that pain for him.

Mother was smiling at me. Why? Why was she looking at me with those eyes that said she knew something I didn't?

"Go on, my son," she said softly, giving me a gentle push towards the group that barely disturbed the cloth of my haori let alone my being. But go I did.

As I entered the clearing, Inuyasha's companions tensed, watching to see what I did. The hanyou himself was quite unconscious and wrapped in bandages. As I made no effort to rise to the offense, the taijiya was the first to lower her weapon followed by the monk and then the miko. I noted this order with some sense of pride though I knew not from whence it came.

Jaken came too close to me as I crossed the clearing to Ah-Un and was bowled over. I stepped over him and noted the surprised looks from Inuyasha's companions. Why were they surprised? Jaken merely jumped up and dusted himself off.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru is in a good mood tonight!"

I had the oddest urge to pick him up by his oversized head and see how far I could throw him.

"That's a good mood?" I heard the monk ask. Rin curled up against the fur over my shoulder and went to sleep. I closed my eyes and feigned an imitation of her. Only when the remainder of the group had fallen asleep did I open my eyes once again.

And found another pair of golden orbs staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his face flushed. His scent reeked of anger, fear, and embarrassment. He was ashamed that I see him like this.

So I closed my eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to answer to the likes of you."

I heard him growl but after a few more minutes his breathing steadied out again. Chancing opening up my eyes again, I found I was the only one left awake and that was perfectly fine. I somehow had the feeling that I had inadvertently become the sole protector of this estranged clique.

* * *

Three days passed and I traveled alongside them. Our purposes lay in the same direction. Why should I not? The miko was the first to try and include me in their daily routines but it was the taijiya that actually stood and made the effort.

Inuyasha was still healing and the food supply was running low. The miko took her large yellow pack and said she was returning 'home.' Why would anyone want a pack that color? She glanced at me as if trying to decide to explain why she was going to throw herself down a well. I wished she wouldn't. I already knew. I made a point to know everything about my enemies and at one time, she had counted as such.

Now she was merely annoying.

Once she was gone, the taijiya stood and shed her kimono to leave only her black armor. She left her large weapon behind and suddenly turned to me where I stood monitoring the wind for any foreign demon scents.

"I'm going to go see if I can scrounge up some meat for dinner tonight. Normally, Inuyasha and I go…the heightened sense of smell makes things a hell of a lot easier. Anyway, would you help, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Outwardly, my expression did not change. Inwardly, I wondered what had gotten into the taijiya. It was certainly not something I had been expecting. Inuyasha was asleep again. The monk looked bored and upset that his plaything had deserted him.

The taijiya continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer. I began to debate doing so until she crossed her arms over her chest and her gaze shifted ever so slightly.

"Hai," I responded, my tone bored, to the surprise of the rest of the group.

She turned and headed away from the group and I followed. Perhaps this would be interesting.

* * *

We walked for several minutes in silence when she lowered her hands and checked on several throwing knives hidden away in her outfit. Then she raised her head to me. All this I noticed out of my peripheral vision.

"Sesshoumaru-sama,"

I made no effort to show I was listening but I was. The taijiya was by far the most intelligent of the group and she held my fascination. She stopped walking and I followed suit. This seemed to be enough to show that I was paying attention for she continued.

"Just why are you here? Why haven't you left yet?"

She was determined, that I could see. Not answering was out of the question. Still, I went over several answers in my mind before choosing one.

"Our goals lie along a similar path, taijiya."

"Sango."

My gaze flicked towards her.

"My name is Sango."

"Hn."

"What is that, youkai-speak?"

"I was aware of your name before."

The taijiy…Sango frowned deeply. "Then why would you call me taijiya?"

Why did my tongue flow so freely around this brash human female? It answered without my bidding.

"It is not polite to address another by given name unless permission is received to do so. Doing so without permission is considered an expression of disrespect and, at the least, is taken as an insult."

"You call Inuyasha by his name."

"He gave me permission a long time ago, albeit unknowingly. He seemed rather opposed to being called 'hanyou.'"

She seemed poised to respond when a sharp pain spread through my side. I looked around for a cause but saw nothing. The taiji…Sango had not moved though she seemed to have noticed a difference in my expression. I had to give the demon-slayer credit for that but not now. I could smell a new demonic scent in the air as well as Inuyasha's blood…fresh.

Sango started to run but I was half a second behind her, snatching her up by the arm and gliding back towards camp. Instead of protesting, however, she wrapped her hands around my arm and shoulder and allowed herself to be carried.

Strange. Where was this pain coming from? It did not lessen as I sped back towards the camp. It seemed to increase instead with still no catalyst to be seen.

The jewel empowered demon was a strange type usually only seen in the Southern regions. What was it doing here? The poisonous cloud it imbued spread towards me and the taij…Sango raised one hand to tie the mask I'd sometimes seen her wear over her face.

The demon rose out of the fog and I began to wonder how I was going to attack. The tai…Sango was taking up my only good arm. She hadn't seemed to notice yet. Strangely enough, I found the entire situation rather comical.

Especially when I delivered a rather brutal kick to the demon's temple, its estranged whine brought a wan light to my eye.

"Drop me," the tai…Sango spoke and I did so without hesitation. I was not surprised when the fire cat rose to catch her.

It had been a long time since I had a killed a demon with nothing but my claws and the thought sent a shiver through my soul. I twisted in the air as the lowly youkai came spiraling back towards me. My claws cut through his skull as easily as they parted water and I hooked my hand into the bone, tossing the youkai's now dead body towards an open field. It still spasmed, not willing to admit it was dead but where its body lay began to melt as it bled. If it had landed on the camp…

"Keh…I thought you said not to touch it."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has poison of his own which allows him to touch the demon."

Still, its blood was burning my skin which was barely an annoyance compared to the still growing throbbing in my side. My hanyou brother and his monk companion became visible as the fog began to dissipate. Jaken had been guarding them and Rin by keeping the poison at bay with fire.

Hn. Everyone deserved their brief chances at intelligence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved us!" Rin cried once the venomous gas was gone.

I quickly withdrew my hand from her reach despite the frown this earned. My flesh still dripped with that of the demon's acidic blood. It ate at my skin. It would tear her fragile human body apart.

Inuyasha stood and I saw he was gripping his side. Blood was there. He had reopened his wounds. Foolish.

I didn't realize this last word had slipped from my mouth until Inuyasha was glaring at me.

"You're the one who stuck your claws through its skull."

I did not give him the pleasure of responding. The pain in my side was getting too much to ignore and I could still not discern a reason as to why it was hurting.

Inuyasha poked his side and the pain in my own screamed at me.

"Don't do that, Inuyasha." The monk chastised.

Something began to click together inside my mind.

"Keh…it doesn't hurt that much."

He slowly began removing the bandages and once he did, it was clear there was nothing but worn pink flesh, nearly healed, where a dark wound had once been.

My side was screaming at me vehemently and I realized what had happened though not how. Without even thinking, I tensed and took off into the sky, leaving my brother and companions far behind.


	2. Ch 2: Dawn

**Chapter 2: Dawn**

I searched for okaa-san the remainder of the evening and most of the night. In the early morning hours I traipsed defeated back to the camp and sat in the tallest branches of the tree under which Ah-Un and Rin slept.

When I had made that inadvertent wish, I should've suspected okaa-san would grant it. She was like that. But for how long? How long was I to bear Inuyasha's pain? The hanyou was incredibly reckless, much more reckless than even I had been when I was young. Then, my father's peers had called be a bane child.

Even though I was a full youkai, unlike my hanyou sibling, his repeated escapades would eventually take a toll on my body. No doubt, without the pain to hinder and stop him, Inuyasha would only grow more reckless. I could tell him…no, he'd no doubt go through himself in front of a demon knowing he would live and I would die.

Okaa-san had laid her trap well and I had fallen straight in. Dammit.

I did not notice another was awake until a branch snapped beside my ear. Well, a few feet away but in my distress my senses were heightened.

"Sango," I tried to keep the gruffness from my voice and be monotonous but I failed and she crawled onto the branch in front of me.

"You remembered," she said with a smile.

"If you fall, you will die, taijiya."

She shrugged. "If I fall, you'll catch me."

"You sound sure."

"I am. Now what's bothering you? I've never seen you glower so hard. What did that poor branch do to you?"

I blinked and noted the twig I had been 'glowering' at and forced all emotion from my face.

"And don't go hiding behind that mask of yours. Something's upsetting you and I want to know what it is."

I stared at her through one eye. She reminded me of someone but just quite who I couldn't put a claw on. I continued my steady gaze as if looking at her would discern this memory just out of my reach. When I did remember, it pained me to realize I had not thought of him in nearly a century.

Nor of the vow I'd given him at his death. Tamaru.

The thought pushed that of Inuyasha from my mind though my only outwards expression was a simply lowering of my lids. The ta…Sango must have been well versed in reading the little facial movements because she picked up on the shift in my mood quickly.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

I blinked in surprise when I realized how close she'd gotten while my thoughts were preoccupied. Her hand was reaching for my forehead when our gazes met. There was a brief staring match between us that she ended but continuing her reach. I involuntarily jerked the moment her fingertips brushed my 

forehead, just to the left of the crescent I bore. I had to fight down the sudden instinct to run and run fast. I didn't realize she'd said something until she said my name once again.

"Hn?"

"I said, are all youkai this jumpy about being touched?"

I blinked, somewhat surprised that a demon-slayer would not understand.

"Touch is not something held on any sort of ritualized schedule in a youkai society unless it be that of slaughter."

She sat back but I noticed that she was still closer than before.

"So you're not used to someone being this close to you? What about Rin? And you carried me earlier…"

I raised my head to meet her dark gaze, so foreign to the ones I knew. How could I make her understand? How?

"In battle, societal rules bear differently."

"And Rin?"

I did not answer but my gaze did not waver. The silence stretched on between us for ages. I did not allow Rin to touch me. It was an unspoken rule she delved against as often as she could, clutching at my hakama, often reaching for my hand which I just as often removed from her range. Not because I did not want her to touch me, no, I did not want her to get attached to me. I wanted to be cold and aloof towards her, not show what she meant to me.

Humans I cared for never fared well.

"Well," she finally said. "It took me a while to climb up here. Would you mind helping me down, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

I stood easily on the branch and she stood as well albeit not as smoothly as I did I noted with some pride. She moved into the crook of my arm and then I did something very un-youkai like. Something that sent a blush across my face and if it had been anyone other than Inuyasha's taijiya I would've killed them for hearing it.

I squeaked.

I squeaked as the word 'osuwari' was heard beneath us and a great deal of pain spread through my being from head to toe. Sango stared at me with wide eyes and I tensed, pushing us out through the upper branches and into the sky. We floated for a moment before gravity returned and I landed lightly next to where Inuyasha was pulling himself out of the ground.

The hanyou sent me a glare, extracting himself from the hole the moment after Sango moved from my side. The monk was staring at the two of us with wide eyes but the miko was more focused on my sibling. I could smell blood, the miko's blood, but I could not see an injury.

Oh.

I would have folded my hands within my sleeves if I had two of them and the mischievous gleam in my eye was caught only by the taijiya. I had to get her attention off of Inuyasha before she supplanted him once again within the earth.

My side was still throbbing from the day before as well.

"Miko Kagome,"

She spun around, meeting my gaze defiantly. "Don't start."

I did not respond which was, of course, enough to put me in her warpath. Her finger pointed a few inches from my face.

"You come along acting all high and mighty, thinking you're better than us. You're so mean! Calling all of us bad names and being so rude…"

It's nice to know I have lived up to my breeding.

"You keep telling Inuyasha he's worthless but he's had to work so hard to get to where he is."

"Kagome…"

The hanyou was trying to get her to be quiet but I was intrigued now.

"Go on, miko."

She took a breath. "So what if Inuyasha's fighting is a little brash? He's made himself what he is. Bet you never had to work too hard, had everything catered to you didn't you? Mr. Prince of the Western Lands."

I narrowed my eyes infinitesimally. This time Inuyasha picked up on the change in my scent. I could smell my own rage growing but I had not become such a 'prince' by letting such emotion show.

Luckily for the miko, she tossed her hands up in exasperation, grabbed her yellow pack, and stalked off. Sango shot me a worried glance before jogging off after the miko. I tried to regain control of my anger and store it away back where it belonged.

Inuyasha did not seem too eager to let that happen, however.

"Why does that piss you off, Sesshoumaru? Isn't it true? Dad gave you everything didn't he? Lucky bastard…"

His last words were mumbled and I barely caught them. I was sharing his pain…maybe it wouldn't hurt to share a little more. My inner demon fought my next words like hell and every word came out sounding like I had to wrestle it out. I suppose that's not too far off of a description.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou caught my tone and looked up.

"No." It was not true. My childhood was not easy. "If I were to compile every moment spent with our father, it would add up to less than a week."

Our father spent more time with you in the first two weeks of your life than he did with me in my entire existence. Our father hated me. Somehow…I couldn't make myself form those words so I settled for glowering at Inuyasha. It felt good to not hide that emotion.

Then I realized I was losing control over that particular emotion. My anger, my hate, and my…jealousy were all seeping into my scent rather rapidly and by the look on Inuyasha's face, he could tell.

"Wait…are you…"

I cut his sentence off with a glare. I was losing control of the situation and fast. So I turned and began walking away, seeking solitude where I could regain a hold on my emotions.

"Do not injure yourself, hanyou. It would not do."

I felt his anger spike and nodded minutely, satisfied. It was too easy to manipulate his emotions. Once I was far enough I spun and decapitated a tree.

Then I began running, not flying for that was too easy, but running as I had not since I was a child. I leapt into the air and hung there for a moment when a large ball of red and white collided with me.

I glared at Inuyasha when I landed some feet away. How had he caught up with me so easily? I now bore the pain of both of us colliding with each other and as much as I wanted to teach him how NOT to seek your elder brother's attention, I could not strike him without causing injury to my own form.

Even as I started to force myself to relax Inuyasha shot forward, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me back into a tree. I could've avoided it but…I hadn't wanted to. He could've killed me right then and I probably wouldn't have moved to stop him.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?"


	3. Ch 3: Confusion

**Pre-AN #1: **I believe it's been a very long time since I've update any story this fast.

_**Mokomoko Speaking**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Confusion

I was unsure of how long we remained in this position, Inuyasha pinning me against the tree, his hand gripping my shoulder. I did not blink when his claws dug into my flesh, the smell of new blood washing over us and I thought briefly that this scent should define the relationship between my sibling and I: raw and metallic.

"You know what, Sesshomaru, I'm sick and tired of you telling me half the story and waiting for me to come beg for me. Well…I'm begging now. You're gonna talk and then I'm gonna kill you."

The side of my mouth quirked up. "You are not begging, hanyou."

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha snapped and I tried to soften my gaze to not seem as if I was laughing at him. I wanted to but that would not do. I do believe I had forgotten how to do so as well.

"It is what you are, Inuyasha." I said simply.

"And you're an ass of a youkai."

I laid my hand over the one in my shoulder. "Hn, comparing this Sesshoumaru to some you might meet, I'm sure you'd find I've become quite endearing, little brother."

My grip tightened over that of Inuyasha's and he gritted his teeth as I seemingly lifted his hand from my shoulder with little effort. However, I did note how strong he had become. My claws sank into his exposed wrist and the hanyou hissed as I forced him to his knees. I noticed briefly that I did not feel the pain of this. Of course, my claws were in Inuyasha's left arm. I did not have a left arm.

I blinked in surprise when Inuyasha went limp, lowering his head, the tension leaving his scent and his body.

"Keh, it's obvious to anyone with half a brain who's stronger, Sesshoumaru. What I don't get is every time you get the upper hand, you decide it ain't the right time for me t'die. I'm starting to wonder if you really want to kill me or not."

_There's a part of me that does, Inuyasha, but there is also a part of me that doesn't. I don't expect you to understand. Yes, I know your life has been hard but you have always been alone. Betrayal…abuse…hold to your vision of our father. _

I wanted to say that but I didn't. Instead I released Inuyasha and he looked up at me confused. I confuse myself sometimes. There are so many thoughts to sift through, so many emotions to filter before I can allow something to show. So many rules and habits cruelly sewn to my being…I closed my eyes and shifted a hand to my ear while Inuyasha frowned at the casual gesture.

Well, my ear did itch.

He stood and for a time we simply stared at each other. I contented myself by pointing out every vulnerable position in his stance. There were quite a few.

_**You are not going to offer to help him.**_

_But why not? I am taking his injuries. It would make sense to teach him how to better protect himself. _

_**It's not proper.**_

_Good. _

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha jumped in surprise. Had we really been quiet that long? Then he shrugged.

"You know, I think this is the longest we've gone being this close without trying to kill each other."

I nodded. "Hn."

"Inuyasha, I can teach you to be stronger."

Inuyasha stepped back, getting defensive. I sighed inwardly, of course. He was very predictable.

"Yeah, so I can be an ass like you?"

"You're very predictable."

He blinked and relaxed somewhat. "Huh?"

I lowered my hand and the wind stirred between us.

"That is why, Inuyasha, you are injured so often. Your movements are very predictable."

That was the third time I'd used that phrase. Hn.

"Heh," he was grinning. "We'll see about that."

I blinked as he attacked me, never moving too far as I avoided each attack. I did not use my youki or even go beyond his speed, taking small steps to each side. The total space I used amount to a small circle in the clearing the width of my own being.

"Hold…still…you…"

He lunged once again and again I stepped to the side. There was a mild pain in my side as he crashed to the ground but jumped up once again. His endurance was long...but not endless.

* * *

"Kagome…Kagome, wait up!"

"I can see how they're related! They're both insufferable!"

Sango finally got her friend to stop but was surprised when Kagome fell into her arms and sobbed.

"I don't know what to do. Sesshoumaru makes me so nervous and Inuyasha's just…"

The rest was drowned out by a fresh wave of sobs. Suddenly, Kirara began growling and Sango looked up into a pair of demonic eyes.

* * *

Our rampage continued for several hours. I was astonished, truly, at how he refused to give up. Still, as the sun began to set, he was barely able to stand. I, however, had used the same amount of energy as walking around in a circle all day.

"No…" he gasped out. His form was trembling all over and he clutched at a stitch in his side. I know, I felt the same pain with every breath he took.

"No…I won't…"

He gasped and fell forward. I reached out and he fell into the crook of my arm, unconscious. I looked down at him and sighed. Here, where no one could see me, I allowed myself a smile.

"You won't give up. No matter the odds…that is why I won't kill you, Inuyasha. That is why…I…"

I couldn't say it. Why couldn't I say how proud I was of him? He'd survived what most youkai didn't.

Being a child.

I bent to his waist so when I straightened, he fell over my shoulder. I hated that bitch. I hated her.

The miko had once wondered what it took for one to hate their own mother. She'd never met mine.

The camp was not too far and I deposited Inuyasha carefully beside the monk who stared at me as if I was something he'd never seen before. Without responding to his inquiry, I headed off into the night abyss, as I had come to think of the sky.

Its dark regions held no boundaries, not to me and I fled until I could not smell human or youkai for miles upon miles upon miles.

The small river was cold but it pooled here and the place was very secluded. At last I could think.

"This is a true predicament,"

I raised my hand to the furry attachment over my shoulder. "Release."

Mokomoko growled, her fierce mouth visible for a moment as she released my shoulder and slid to the ground. After a moment, she rolled herself into a mound as I released the catch on my armor and let it slide to the ground.

_**Are we going to be alone again or will you return? **_

The formal outer haori followed and I folded it as best I could to lay it on top of my armor.

"I will return."

Her fur wrapped over me and removed the white haori.

_**You're injured. **_

I ran my hand over the thin red mark that was all that remained of the first injury Inuyasha had given me. There were numerous bruises and scrapes as well.

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"I suppose not. We shall see."

I snapped the water with my light and it steamed in response. At long last I shed my hakama and slid into the steaming water. It had been too long since I'd taken a bath.

The hot water stung at the injury in my side and I frowned.

What if Inuyasha refused my training and continued with his current fighting style? I could see my own life dwindling down to a few months and I sighed. At that moment, however, a large splash caught my face and soaked my hair thoroughly.

Mokomoko grinned evilly and I snarled. Two could play at that game. I swept my arm back and Mokomoko's grin faltered half an ounce as I gave a wicked smile of my own.

_**Sesshou…maru??**_

She shrieked as the wave hit her and dove into the water. It turned into one long wrestling match but somehow in the middle of it all I did manage to get clean. As I lay out on the grass waiting to dry, I wondered…how, after all mother had done to make me what I am, did I still manage to end up like father?

The thought made a snarl erupt from my mouth. Mokomoko looked up from incessant cleaning and preening to gaze at me. Blood flowed from my hand from where my clawed fist cut into it. I would not become like him.

I stood and was partially dressed when a burning screech descended on my chest. I opened the white inner haori, my formal haori hanging from my claw, to see a long gash opened on my chest.

"Inuyasha," I breathed.

Mokomoko wrapped her tail around my armor.

_**Go on. I'll catch up. **_

I tensed and took off towards Inuyasha, moving faster than I had in years. The energy around my being began to morph until I was nothing but light moving through the forest. Another bleeding stripe appeared diagonally across the first and I hissed.

I would get there in time. I would. I would not fail.

* * *

Inuyasha cried out as he was struck again and fell several yards back away from the demon, Testusaiga falling from his hand and reverting to its prior form.

The demon laughed and ducked under the thrown Hiraikotsu. Sango was bleeding heavily as well. For a demon not spawned of Naraku, he was damn strong. The long tentacles surrounding his body made it impossible to land any mortal strike and also allowed him to fight them all at the same time.

"Kuso…" Inuyasha forced himself to his feet and Tetsusaiga sprang to life in his hand. Numerous Wind Scars had not even left a scar on the demon's body.

"And I thought the brother of the Lord of the Western Lands would be more of a challenge. DIE!"

The first tentacle knocked Tetsusaiga out of his shaking hand, the second immobilized him.

"_INUYASHA!" _He heard Kagome scream, saw Sango's wide eyes as she and Miroku ran but they'd be far too light.

The third came straight for his already injured chest and through his partially closed eyes he saw the flash of white light.


	4. Ch 4: Wounded

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Wounded

Sango stared at the light that appeared flashing out of the woods. It blew through Inuyasha and past, dissolving the arm that held the hanyou and several around it before it struck out at the center of the beast and moved on through the other side.

The demon roared and Sango ran forward, getting the nearly unconscious Inuyasha out of the way of the thrashing beast. They all stared in surprise as the light hovered across the clearing before morphing into a half-dressed Sesshoumaru.

My formal haori still hung from my claw as well as my hakama were untied and I was barefoot. I looked so disheveled…in my own opinion at least.

"Hayai..." I sighed wearily.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru…at last we meet again."

The demon turned towards me as I frowned. He rose up on his tendrils, raising some over his head.

"At last…I can avenge the damages done! At last I have found you, master! This Torandemon has endured! I HAVE TRIUMPED!"

The demon stopped short in his attack, felled by the look on my face. For once, I allowed my emotion to show as it seemed to drive him mad.

"Who?"

"Toran…demon…"

I closed my eyes and deepened my frown. "I don't know you."

"YOU TRULY DON'T REMEMBER!!"

"No."

The demon took a step back and sighed. "Maybe this will help you remember."

There was a surge of green youki and then the demon reappeared as a green-haired youth in white gi with grey armor. I blinked in surprise.

"To-to?"

"TO-TO!?" Inuyasha's companions cried simultaneously.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?"

He ran forward and slashed out at me with his claws. I let him pass then grabbed him by the back of his haori.

"How long have you been tracking me, To-to?"

He continued trying to get a hold on me with his claws but I nimbly avoided each thrust until he relaxed in my grip. I held him to my eye level which left him a full foot off the ground.

"I gave you three days to run then I followed."

I shook my head and struggled not to smile. "I thought you were joking.

He began thrashing again. "HOW DARE YOU! WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"We were children…and it was just a pie."

_

* * *

_

200 years previous…

* * *

"Oh, this pie looks so good."

The young green-haired youkai raised his head to the heavens.

"A PIE THIS GOOD DESERVES TO BE FOUGHT FOR!"

"Would you please be quiet?"

A young Torandemon spun around to see a silver-haired inuyoukai sitting in a tree, a book folded over his lap.

"You!" he shouted. "Fight me for this pie!"

"Why?"

"I challenge you!"

"Hn…" he leapt down from the tree and placed the book on the ground next to him.

"I, Torandemon, will defeat you and claim rights over this pie!"

"I'm Sesshoumaru…and I really don't want that pie. So if I win, you won't speak for the rest of the day."

"IT IS AGREED!" Torandemon leapt into the air and plowed into the ground as Sesshoumaru side-stepped his suicide attack.

Growling and spitting dirt, the youkai spun and came running low towards the inu-youkai who once again, merely stepped to the side, raised one leg, and tripped his loud opponent.

Torandemon crashed to the ground again and stared in horror as he realized that his opponent…this…Sesshoumaru…was reading again.

"YOU'LL REGRET NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

He attacked with all of his speed and might and was horrified when every attack was nimbly dodged or countered…without his opponent looking up from his book.

Barely able to stand from the effort of attacking, Torandemon made no sound when his opponent reached out, placed two fingers on his forehead, and pushed him onto the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I, Torandemon…"

"I concede defeat. Enjoy your pie, To-to."

Torandemon stared at the back of his retreating opponent. Then he got to his feet and ran after him, kneeling in his path.

"Never have I seen such skill! I beg you to train me!"

However, Sesshoumaru walked right past him, engrossed in his book.

"No."

Torandemon ran forward, again blocking his path.

"Please Master Sesshoumaru! I shall be your utter servant!"

"Go away."

* * *

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "He did that for three days."

"Three days?"

"Over a pie?"

To-to bristled fiercely. "It was the principal of the thing! At last, due to my diligence, my master accepted me as his humble student! My first task was to find him again! I gave him three more days to find a good hiding place then I followed!"

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I did no such thing. I left, you fool. Father and I were just visiting the Hikari no Hime for those three days."

To-to conveniently ignored me however, as usual, this was beginning to be bothersome. Where was Mokomoko? And the blood from Inuyasha's injuries was beginning to show through my haori. I quickly donned the formal haori hoping it would help hide the evidence of my curse.

"Master, I searched everywhere for you after I lost your trail. I searched so long and so far that I began to fear you had given up on me! Now, when I finally return, I find you offering to teach this…this hanyou! To take such a replacement for me, Master!"

"To-to…"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet, not noticing that his injuries had already healed.

"I don't want Sesshoumaru to teach me a damn thing!"

"INSOLENCE! Fight me, hanyou, we shall battle for the right to call Sesshoumaru teacher!"

"Who cares about Sesshoumaru but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

I turned to the miko who sank to her knees next to me.

"Miko, who made that rosary for Inuyasha?"

She blinked. "Oh, Lady Kaede did. You know…"

"I will return."

I headed off quickly in the direction of the village the miko's…the first miko's…elder…younger…sister lived. She owed me a favor anyway.

Sango stared as Sesshoumaru returned with a green and white rosary in his hand. A wave of his hand and his youki spiked, fastening the rosary firmly around Torandemon's neck.

Inuyasha stared as Torandemon frowned in midst of their battle.

"What is this, master?"

"Training device." I replied smugly.

Inuyasha took several steps back and Torandemon returned his attention to him.

"Don't you run from me, hanyou!"

He leapt into the air and Inuyasha turned his gaze to me, waiting. I happily obliged him.

"To-to…ORUSAI!"

To-to squeaked as the rosary glowed and he plummeted head first into the ground. When he pulled himself up, the rosary had the added effect of having shrunk over his mouth, becoming an effective gag. It stayed this way for several moments before relaxing over his neck once again.

"What is the meaning of this, Master?"

I forced my mask back into place and settled as Mokomoko finally crawled out of the woods. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and Rin laughed.

"Mokomoko-sama!"

_**So…tired…here, take your armor you big lug.**_

I caught the armor she threw at me. "Thank you, Mokomoko."

_**Can I…get back on now?**_

"Of course."

_**Finally.**_

Inuyasha and his companions stared as Mokomoko wearily climbed my side and latched onto my shoulder once again. Then she promptly went to sleep.

"What…What is that?"

"That is a parasitic blood demon taken under protection of Lord Ryota and the inuyoukai clan."

Inuyasha blinked and I shrugged at To-to's explanation . "Ojii-sama thought they were cute."

"You guys are idiots."

To-to spun around. "How dare you speak of the great inuyoukai clan so insolently? I, Torandemon, shall defend my master…"

"Orusai."

This was getting to be fun as I watched To-to plummet to the ground again. Inuyasha smirked but I knew he felt some sympathy for his opponent.

I was starting to feel his emotions as well. Something I'm sure my mother had not counted on. Right now there was a sense of smugness, sympathy, and confusion. He turned his head towards me.

"When'd you get injured, Sesshoumaru?"

I looked down and saw the blood seeping through my formal haori. How was I going…to explain?

* * *

Random Japanese (chotto nihongo o hanashimasu)

Hayai- Early

Orusai-Shut up/Be quiet

Ojii-sama-Grandfather


	5. Ch 5: Shadow

**Pre AN#1: **I don't particularly like Inu/Kag but if I get a lot of votes for it…sighsI have plans for Fluffy and Rin so here are you choices for couples. If you have a suggestion for a couple, toss it to me.

Inuyasha/Kagome

Inuyasha/Sango

Sesshoumaru/Sango

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Sesshoumaru/Hisashi (you'll meet him in a bit)

**Pre AN#2:** Sango has sort of become Sesshoumaru's confidant. My boyfriend once told me that she's a lot like me and people have a way of telling me things they would tell anyone else. So now Sango has that wonderful gift. There are still no pairings confirmed though this chapter seems a lot like Sessh/Sango.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Shadow

"Master? Master, where have you gone to now?"

Inuyasha growled and fought the urge to throw something at the weird youkai.

"What kind of demon are you anyway?"

"This Torandemon does not have to answer to you."

This time Inuyasha did throw something at him. It happened to be one of Sesshoumaru's boots.

"You are not Sesshoumaru."

Torandemon raised his head to the heavens and sighed. "Oh, if only I were as great or as strong or as beautiful as Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Orusai."

"EEP!"

Kagome raised her head and smiled. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!"

I did not respond as I entered the clearing and Torandemon began trying to extricate himself from the ground. Unlike Inuyasha had undoubtedly done, To-to did not try to remove the rosary. He deemed it a disciplinary device though he still couldn't figure out what he did to deserve disciplinary action before receiving the punishment.

He spent the next few minutes fuming and trying to determine what he'd done wrong.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin raised her bowl. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, Rin."

She shrugged. "Okay."

I had to admit. I was tired. Even for a youkai, spending at least a week without rest was taking a toll. Now I had both To-to and Inuyasha to train. For I could feel Inuyasha considering to take me as his teacher but…there was a great deal of hesitation and mistrust and…apprehension. Last night I had noted that the moon had been but a slit in the sky. Tonight was the night then.

"Torandemon,"

Torandemon sprang over to me and bowed at my feet. "Yes, Master."

"Return to Hikari no Hime and receive permission to use the Misted Fangs."

"Yes Master!"

"And Torandemon…this is a test."

He stood and bowed deeply. "I shall not fail you Master!"

To-to took off into the woods with a scathing glance at Inuyasha. Once he was gone, Inuyasha turned back to me.

"What's the Misted Fangs?"

"It's a dangerous training ground. It is where our father trained me."

"Why'd ya' send him?"

"To receive permission to use the grounds. They are on land claimed by the Hikari no Hime clan and they are very proud. It would not do to make them our enemy."

"When will he be back?"

"Not tonight. The palace of the Hikari no Hime is rather far."

He sighed and frowned. "You know then. About tonight."

"Yes."

I turned and began walking away. Inuyasha got to his feet quickly.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"To sleep."

Sango stood from the fire.

"Before you go, Sesshoumaru-sama, I could wash your haori while you rest. I've got good experience with getting blood out of clothes."

I stopped and looked at her calmly. It was a kind gesture. It was like…even after all I had done, they were allowing me into their circle, slowly…but surely.

"I would consent, Sango, but my wounds are still healing. Watching the healing process can sometimes be a rather disturbing affair."

"You never told us how you got hurt either."

I lowered my gaze and frowned. "It is not of great concern."

I sat down beneath a tree and Rin came over with a handful of yellow flowers. I closed my eyes as she began braiding them into my silver mane. I was too tired to truly care. On an instinct, I cracked my lids slightly and saw Inuyasha staring at me incredulously. Did he remember? Did he remember the roses? No, he'd been far too young. He could not remember.

I closed my eyes once again, leaning back into Mokomoko as she purred against me. However, I felt a presence settle next to me and I opened my eyes once again. Inuyasha had sat back down but was still watching me apprehensively.

That which had sat beside me was Sango.

"Sango,"

"It may not be of 'great concern' to you but it is to me. I don't like it when my friends are hurt."

Friends? She thought of us as friends? Did she have a death wish?

However, she took advantage of my shock and pulled open the haoris to expose my chest before I could protest. The two sharp gashes across my chest looked inflamed and the edges had a greenish tinge but already my youki and my own poison were countering Torandemon's and the marks would be healed within a day or so.

I had already determined that my new wounds were healing at Inuyasha's pace and not my own. I had tested this theory earlier by inflicting a cut to my palm. It healed within a few minutes but any wounds channeled to me from Inuyasha healed much slower.

Sango gasped at the familiarity of the wounds. "These are…" she paused, biting her lip. "These don't look good at all, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

I blinked in surprise. She wasn't going to tell the others?

"It will heal."

"Come with me."

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. I could've resisted and Rin frowned as my hair was pulled from her grasp. I felt the eyes of the others boring into my back as I followed Sango into the woods. We continued on until we reached the small stream nearby. We were just out of Inuyasha's ear shot.

Sango pushed me down to sit by the river and then removed both haoris. Mokomoko sighed and slid off of my shoulder to an uneasy glance from Sango. After Mokomoko her gaze lingered on what was left of my left arm before tearing off a strip of her kimono and wetting it in the stream.

"Tell me why you have the exact same injuries Inuyasha did yesterday." She demanded as she began cleaning my wounds. I tried to suppress the shudder that rippled through me and the instinct to run was there once again. Sango pulled her hand back and stared at me.

"I'm just cleaning your wounds!" she cried indignantly.

I stared back at her solemnly. "You would be the first to do so."

She returned to my chest and this time I managed not to react to her touch.

"No one has ever…not even your mother?"

Despite her innocent tone, I snarled, my claws furling into the earth beneath my hand. She jerked in surprise.

"My mother was the cause of most of my suffering."

Sango frowned, rinsing out the cloth before returning.

"I can't believe your mother would be so cruel. I've never known a mother to be unkind to her child."

I laughed, a cold emotionless sound. "My mother tried to kill me, Sango, for defending a human village. She took a set of subduing beads to counter my youki and wrapped them around my neck and tried to strangle me."

I was surprised at how easily I was able to say that. I wonder if Sango knew she was the first person who hadn't experienced the event to learn about it.

"How…"

"…old was I? 37. …did I survive? Iyazoi hit her head with a skillet. Not enough to knock her out but enough to get her attention. Father took care of the rest."

Blood was trickling down my chest from the newly opened wounds and Sango caught the line before it reached my hakama and wiped it away. Then she gasped as the wound grew noticeably smaller. Then she smiled.

"That is disturbing."

She sobered once more and I laughed again.

"I wish I knew why this Sesshoumaru is telling you these things."

She rinsed out the cloth once against and dried off my chest.

"Maybe you've always wanted to tell someone but couldn't find someone who'd listen…or that you trusted. Did your mother…do this?"

She waved her hand over my chest and I nodded.

"It is her sadistic way of punishing me for…"

I froze at the last possible moment, my eyes wide at my near mistake. My tongue had become so loose! If I admitted I cared for Inuyasha, he would be dead before sundown. My expression softened and I hoped it didn't look as sad as I felt. It seemed I'd lost control over my emotions by being so near so many people…so many people I cared for.

I would've never admitted it to anyone, especially not father, but I liked having things to protect. It made me feel strong, powerful in a way I could have never achieved alone.

Caught in my own thoughts, I realized what she was going to do half a second before she did so.

"Don't…" I spoke in warning but she did not hesitate, settling her arms around my being, pulling my head to her shoulder. I stared past her, eyes wide, a flurry of emotion pulsing through me.

I had to kill her or…or push her away…or something, anything that said I…I lowered my head and relaxed against her. Traitorous body! Damn…damn it all. I closed my eyes and sighed. She smelled of fire and lilies.

"Sango, you…"

"Hush now, I'll protect you."

_**Mother's going to kill her. **_

_I am aware. _


	6. Ch 6: Dusk

**Pre-AN #1: **Someone is going to die in this story. Someone good. Not telling you who.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Dusk

Sango was quite intelligent. She laughed when I noted this about her. The afternoon was passing quickly as she applied her 'secret' to my haori, drawing the blood from it without much trouble at all. It smelled like lavender. I still found it strange that I could barely keep a hold on my tongue around her. I had slept for a few hours during which I had the gnawing feeling that the youkai bone lying nearby had been moved there while I slept. An example that she was keeping that estranged promise.

Protecting me.

I did not need protection…did I? And what good could she do against anything I could not handle myself?

A sound reached me and I opened my eyes. She was humming as she continued washing my haori. Could she truly enjoy doing such a menial task? Kibouteki-okaa-san had...it had been so long since I had seen her. Being around Inuyasha and his companions was bringing out so many suppressed memories.

Fond memories of roses and sakura trees.

"Sesshoumaru-sama,"

I turned my head to meet Sango's inquiring gaze.

"I have a weird question."

My gaze softened slightly. "I will answer if I am able."

"What do I smell like?"

She obviously could see the surprise in my gaze because she blushed. My haori were laying out on a rock to dry in the late afternoon sun. She made a strange motion with her hands before folding them in her lap, kneeling by the river. I raised my hand and motioned for her to come nearer.

"I-I know inuyoukai have sensitive noses…" She babbled as she walked over to me and sat beside me. "And I always wondered."

"Lilies."

She jerked in surprise, not having expected me to answer so quickly I presumed then she jerked again at finding my face buried in her hair.

"Sesshoumaru!"

I chuckled lightly. "So I am not the only one who does not like being touched."

She hit my shoulder hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to injure me.

"Yeah, after all Miroku does, I'd say I'm a bit jumpy around the male species. Grabbing my bum and being so damn lecherous. I wouldn't mind it so much if he didn't do it to everything female…and Kagome claims I love him. Well, I might have once but I'm just a thing to him! Just something to use! I need some stability in a relationship, someone I can trust to never leave me, someone…"

"You should mate a youkai then."

Sango stopped in her rant and stared at me as if aware for the first time that I was actually listening to her. How could I not? Her loud rant stung my sensitive ears and her rage filled my nose. Though now it softened and became confusion.

"A y-youkai? What…"

I chuckled again. It felt good. "I know the notion is strange but it would make sense. A youkai mates for life. Once you were taken as his mate, the idea of looking at another female would be foreign to him let alone touching one."

"But…But…your father…"

I snorted. "My father did not abandon my mother for Izayoi-chan."

Inuyasha, listening in the trees, blanched. Izayoi-chan? Why would Sesshoumaru speak of his mother so familiarly? Didn't he hate her?

Sango looked confused so I continued. "My parents were not mated. My mother simply agreed to assist in providing an heir for my father. That was the extent of their relationship. My father mated Izayoi-chan and died defending her as any proper mate should."

But Sango was frowning. I realized my voice had gotten harder with every word I spoke and by the time I spoke of my father's death my tone could have killed something. She did not have a demon's nose but she had a woman's intuition and in my experience that was just as virulent.

"Is that why you're jealous of Inuyasha?"

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the tree jerked and scowled at the taijiya. Inuyasha wondered why Sesshoumaru hadn't picked up on his scent yet.

Sango's smell was overpowering me. She smelled like lilies yes, but she also smelled like fire and the fire in her personality was becoming predominant.

"This Sesshoumaru is not jealous of that hanyou." I spat viciously. She was pushing too hard, I didn't want to feel those feelings again. I never wanted to be vulnerable again.

Then there was pain on the side of my face, enough to make my eyes start, and I stared at Sango with surprise in my gaze. Her hand was red and so was my cheek and for the time we just stared at each other.

"I am not stupid, Sesshoumaru."

"Neither am I, taijiya."

She slapped me again. "My name is Sango. Stop being an ass."

We stared at each other for several more minutes. The sun was creeping lower. I was desperately trying to put my control back together but the moment Sango saw the coldness creeping back into my gaze she raised her hand again and I flinched back. I didn't like being hit…especially not by someone I'd come to trust so much in such a short time. I saw hurt flash through her eyes at my reaction and she surprised me again by wrapping her arms slowly around my neck.

I never understood humans and this gesture. To most youkai, someone moving towards your neck was seen as an act of homicide and must be defended. Yet, over the years I had learned it was a gesture that humans prized as a show of affection. Rin had asked for them before. They were called hugs.

The feel of her bare hands on my unclothed shoulders did something to me. I closed my eyes but I could still feel her calloused hands sliding over my shoulders, over the scarred mark Mokomoko left when she left my body. My one arm rose of its own accord to wrap around her waist and Sango squeaked as I pulled her into my lap.

Cradled there, she rested against me and sighed.

"Tell me why you hate your father and Izayoi-san."

"I do not hate Izayoi-chan." I stated indignantly. "I never hated Izayoi-chan. She was my _fukushin _and I cared for her very deeply. It was Father I hated, Father who stole what I loved most from me, Father who betrayed me endlessly, Father who…"

I trailed off and buried my face in her hair. Fire and lilies. Roses. I wanted roses.

"_Fukushin…_I know that word."

I shook my head and stood abruptly. Sango managed to twist and get to her feet before I finished standing. I snatched up my haori and tried to ignore her help in putting them on. I started walking away and she did not stop me.

"Jaa mata, Sesshoumaru."

I said nothing, only lifted myself into the growing evening.

I did not go far. Tonight was Inuyasha's human night and I would protect him as I always had but tonight…tonight I wanted to be alone. Sango was stirring up memories I was not ready to deal with. She was intelligent and could read me so well…I wanted to hate her for such but I could not.

I heard Rin's lament at my extended absence.

I watched the sun set, wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not notice the scent of the human boy approaching, nor of the old woman he carried.

Everyone in the clearing was on their feet as the young man knelt and helped the woman he carried to stand. She was small and rather advanced in years. I silently glided to the back of the group, only Sango noticing my return.

"We are looking for Inuyasha and his companions. We come to ask for help for our village."

"Well, you found us. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. I could not turn my gaze from his human form.

"A demon has been repeatedly attacking our village for several nights now, demanding the presence of our guardian. However, we do not know where our guardian is. He disappeared approximately 150 years ago and until recently, his wards have not failed us."

"Does the youkai have a name?"

Inuyasha turned and snarled at me. "What kind of question is that?"

I glared at him. "It is significant in that lesser youkai do not have names. I am gauging the threat."

Inuyasha stared at me, something like awe in his gaze. I did not feel his emotions but I could smell the confusion in his human form. It would not do for him to be seen with me this night. Someone could determine who he was and that this was his human night. I would take care of the threat on my own. I already knew where…

"Mumeiro."

I froze, staring at the shaking boy, his fear overpowering my senses.

"The demon's name is Mumeiro."

Mumeiro…I knew why he was asking for me then. It was time to pay a debt. I would give him Tamaru's poison and my vow would be repaid.

"Stay here." I commanded the group and was gone.


	7. Ch 7: Memory

**Pre-AN:** Officially Sess/Sango now though their relationship is about to hit the rocks due to Hisashi but we'll deal with that later. Other pairings still up for grabs. Where's Miroku going?

* * *

Chapter 7: Memory

_**

* * *

**_

Past…

* * *

A member of the komodo-youkai clan was heading north; his pale-green but smooth skin glistened with sweat and ached with dried blood. No matter how he tried, he could barely stay on the path of his prey.

His name was Tamaru and he was an avenger.

A member of the inu-youkai clan was heading east, his amber eyes gleamed and drifted aimlessly. He had no purpose in mind, just to put more distance between himself and his home. It was an odd purpose, yes, but still a purpose.

His name was Sesshoumaru and he was alone.

Tamaru wore thin brown armor and fish-net made of coiled wires covered where the armor revealed skin. His weapon was a large hilt-less blade that hung from a sheath on his back. His green hair was tightly braided against his head.

Sesshoumaru was young and looked like the teenager he was. He wore blue hakama and a sleeveless shirt of chainmail. He carried no weapon and wore his hair in a low ponytail.

Their paths crossed one day when the sun was so hot that it seemed the trees themselves tried to shrink away from it. The streams were few and far between. It hadn't rained in so very long.

Tamaru groaned as he fell against the tree by the side of the path. He tried to tell himself that he had stopped and placed his hand on the tree, that he had not fallen, but it was a weary pursuit. He laughed as blood dripped from a wound he'd reopened, sinking to the forest floor as he tried to make out the miniscule trail his quarry had left.

He jumped as a hand landed behind his head and a water-skin landed against his lips. He looked up at the amber eyes of the youkai and wondered. Youkai didn't do these kinds of things but the male's scent wasn't that of a half-demon either. He was a full youkai…then why?

Sesshoumaru frowned as the youkai swallowed a couple mouthfuls of water then collapsed against the tree, breathing heavily.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly.

The green youkai blinked at him blearily and smiled. "Tamaru."

This time when he closed his eyes, he promptly fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru wondered how long he'd been traveling with such wounds…and if he'd been being pursued. He lifted the youkai over his shoulders and carried him into the woods away, off the beaten path. There he set about cleaning the youkai's wounds the only way he knew how…licking them.

When Tamaru's wounds were closed over, Sesshoumaru jumped up into a nearby tree to give himself a good viewpoint if enemies came nearby. As thus, he waited until Tamaru's scent changed and he knew he had about an hour before he woke fully and he headed off to find something to eat.

Tamaru woke with his head pounding and his throat dry. There was a water-skin next to him but he only took a few swallows. Water was so precious these days. He blinked in surprise when a silver-haired youkai dropped out of the trees holding a couple rabbits in one hand and another full water-skin in the other.

Tamaru smiled. "How long did it take you to find a clean stream? I wouldn't be surprised. You know my name…what's yours?"

Sesshoumaru set about taking care of the rabbits then looked up. Tamaru's smile grew.

"Just give it to me. I'm starving."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and handed the rabbit over. Blood ran down Tamaru's chin as he tore into its soft flesh.

"Sesshoumaru."

"You're a quiet one, Sesshoumaru. Do you have to be so quiet?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Not really. I just haven't had anyone to talk to for quite some time."

"Why are you helping me?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I just said I haven't had anyone to talk to for quite some time. I saw you and I thought you might be someone nice to talk to. Then you fell. So I took care of you."

"Simple."

"I like things simple. I'm sure that things will get much more complicated as I get older so now…I keep things simple. I like to think I'm stocking up."

Tamaru stared at him briefly then began to laugh. "That's a good idea, Sesshy!"

"Sessh-y?"

Tamaru smiled. "Sesshoumaru is such a mouthful."

Sesshoumaru smiled broadly. "Don't I know it and my mother never seems to get tired of shouting it across the estate. Where are you headed, Tamaru?"

Tamaru smiled. "I'm off to avenge my clan. A demon attacked us a few weeks ago and murdered most of my friends and family. I sent the rest to our sister clan while I go after the demon that killed them."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "Noble."

Tamaru laughed. "Heh, yeah, I know it doesn't sound intelligent but it's the way the clan works."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and tore a piece off his rabbit.

"I've been trying for the past twenty years to understand the way my clan works. Why do you think I'm out here instead of there?"

For a few minutes there was only the sound of ripping flesh and chewing before Tamaru wiped his chin and threw away the rest of the rabbit.

"Well, Sesshy, would you like to accompany me against Mumeiro? He's incredibly hard to track and I could use your nose."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do."

_

* * *

_

Present…

* * *

"_Mumeiro," _Sesshoumaru thought. _"It's been a long time. You've finally come for me. After all these years, you come now." _

He frowned and turned his head to see Sango, Inuyasha, and Kilala running to keep up with him.

"I told you to stay behind."

Inuyasha shrugged and Sango gave him a slight smile. "No way are we letting you fight alone."

Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed. _"Why not?"_

"This Sesshoumaru can handle this."

_

* * *

_

Past…

* * *

They came to the edge of the mountain and Tamaru smiled and shifted his pack.

"Only took us three days, I'm impressed."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Ryota-ojii-sama says I have a good nose even for an inuyoukai. I can smell even the tiniest change."

Tamaru nodded and clapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "I'm glad we met, Sesshoumaru, and not just because you are a great tracker."

They stayed there for a bit, staring up at the frozen crag.

"We need to find shelter soon."

Tamaru turned and blinked up at the bright blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"There's a blizzard coming."

"I'd ask if you were sure but I'm not that dumb."

"We have about ten minutes."

Tamaru leaned back and looked up the side of the cliff.

"I think I see a cave. Let's go."

The two surged up from the ground, barely touching the mountain as they moved towards a dark spot on the cliff's edge. Behind them, another dark spot, this one just over the horizon began getting bigger as the wind changed and began blowing towards the mountain.

They slipped into the cave and Sesshoumaru lit a fire with some tinder he'd been carrying. It was burning merrily just as the storm hit but the two were hunkered down in the back of the cave and were quite warm.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

They arrived at the village near sunset. The place was layered in Mumeiro's scent. Sesshoumaru could even faintly sense the wards he'd placed there nearly two centuries ago. So long ago…back when how far you could walk in a day was all that mattered.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, tracing the minute scents in the air until he found his quarry.

"He's coming." He said softly.

Sango unhooked her weapon as Kilala took to the air, Miroku and Kagome on her back. Kagome had a sacred arrow nocked to her bow, ready. Inuyasha stood by his side.

"Go into the village."

"No."

I scowled at him, narrowing my gaze. He scoffed at me before turning his head away. In his human form, how much help could he be?

Mumeiro came billowing over the horizon, dodging the moonlight. Inuyasha jumped back but I held my ground and the massive demon slid to a halt inches from me.

"Ssesssssssshoumaru…" he hissed. "You've gotten taller."

"It happens." I returned.


	8. Ch 8: Midnight

**Happy New Year!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Midnight**

**______**

Inuyasha swallowed hard, the demon didn't look at all like what he'd thought it would. Why would a demon that powerful be preying on a village? Repeatedly? Why didn't he just destroy it?

Then his gaze fell on Sesshoumaru. The demon had been trying to provoke Sesshoumaru by attacking this village. A human village.

How much sense did that make? Sesshoumaru hated humans.

His plan by staying next to Sesshoumaru was to be a decoy. If he was so damn predictable, maybe it was a job he could pull off without too much trouble.

Problem with that now was that the demon, Mumeiro, obviously had a one-tracked mind.

I wrinkled my nose at his horrid scent. "Why have you waited this long, Mumeiro?"

Mumeiro chuckled, seething over me. He'd long ago given up his human form for power. Now, he was some cross between a dragon and a centipede.

"Ssssurely I do nnot have to explaaain myssself, Ssesssshoumaru, as I am aalso ssure you already know the annnsswer."

Of course I knew. When he and I had first met, I had been a child. Old by human years but a child nonetheless and had he laid a claw on me, the entire inuyoukai clan would have been after him. Now, they would barely lament the passing of its lord. Perhaps their lament would be greater in that I had not left them an heir but still, Mumeiro would live on.

"Yes." I said simply and I heard Sango shift. She was getting nervous.

"Givve it to me!!" Mumeiro snarled.

"Come and claim it." I stated and slammed myself sideways into Inuyasha as Mumeiro came hurtling down.

With a flick of my wrist, I deposited Inuyasha in a tree.

"Stay."

"The hell I will!" he shouted, trying to regain his balance and composure but I was already away, Mumeiro right behind me.

_**

* * *

**_

Past

* * *

The two crept closer to Mumeiro's lair and Tamaru found a good-sized boulder. He set a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"He uses friends and family against his enemies. Stay here, stay hidden."

Sesshoumaru shook his ethereal head. "No, I can help."

"Did you not hear me?" Tamaru pleaded, placing a hand on the younger's head, cupping the boy's face.

"You are my friend, Sesshoumaru, and I cannot be distracted by protecting you."

Tamaru flitted from behind the rock and headed out. Sesshomaru crouched low behind the rock and watched. He covered his nose as the demon's disgusting scent became prominent and the bastard appeared from the hole about 50 feet above them.

"Come to give it to me, have you, lizard?"

"You're one to talk," Tamaru snarled, flexing his fingers. "And you know you'd have to kill me to get it."

"As you wisssshhhh."

Sesshoumaru turned away.

_**

* * *

**_

Present

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't look away from the battle. Even with his pathetic human eyes his brother's fluidity amazed him. He'd never gotten to just watch before. Sesshoumaru could change directions midair, even when there was nothing facilitating the movement. He flowed around Mumeiro like the demon was just a rock and he was the river.

Tokijin flashed again and again but Mumeiro barely even slowed down. A purifying arrow flashed just behind Sesshoumaru, catching Mumeiro on the nose. The demon screeched and Sesshoumaru touched down a few dozen yards away. From the narrowed gaze he wore, he was contemplating, thinking.

Already the wounds Tokijin had inflicted were closing up.

Sango ran to Sesshoumaru's side.

"You've fought him before, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you get out of the way and let this Sesshoumaru handle it."

Sango shifted Hiraikotsu, snarling. "Don't shrug me off so easily!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even spare her a glance as he ran forward.

_He uses friends and family against his enemies._

I watched as a thin light appeared down Mumeiro's back as I passed over him. He actually thought he could fool me with that trick.

The moment Saiphiro appeared from Mumeiro's back; I caught him around the throat and tossed him screeching to the side.

As I flowed back towards the earth, I saw the two lengths of a triangle spurring away from me and my cold heart stopped then began beating once again, far too fast and far too hard.

Mumeiro was heading straight for Inuyasha.

Saiphiro was heading straight for Sango.

_**

* * *

**_

Past

* * *

Tamaru and Mumeiro tore the surrounding countryside into pieces, creating valleys from hills and rerouting rivers.

Sesshoumaru followed, always close. He saw the attack before Tamaru did.

A silvery-demon burst from Mumeiro's back and Sesshoumaru was there, catching the demon in his claws. Tamaru used Mumeiro's moment of surprise to land a vicious blow to his throat.

Sesshoumaru cried out as the demon's fangs pierced his skin then Tamaru ripped the demon away. Sesshoumaru stared as the demon crawled back into Mumeiro, the feeling in his body slowly slipping away.

"It'sss a paralyyzzing agent. Temporary...fortunately for you."

Tamaru snarled but leaned in close to Sesshoumaru.

"You saved my life, thank you."

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, feeling the venom slowing down the beating of his heart, the rhythm of his lungs.

Tamaru carried him into the rocks above where Mumeiro was piecing himself together once again. He grasped the young inuyoukai's hand in his own. A green glow flowed over their joined hands.

"This is what he wants, Sesshoumaru. My poison, the greatest poison any youkai has ever possessed. He'll have to kill me to take it but I can give it freely. I give this to you, my greatest gift. Live, prosper, and use this to kill Mumeiro one day when you are older. Goodbye, my friend."

Sesshoumaru couldn't even turn his head to watch him leave.

_**

* * *

**_

Present

* * *

I shook away the memories, faced with the task before me.

_All right, Sango, I trust you. _

I moved left, snaking towards Inuyasha with all the speed I possessed. At the angle and speed with which Tokijin entered Mumeiro's head, the blade snapped in half, leaving me with a useless hilt.

I skidded to a halt, depositing Inuyasha in a new spot. I looked to see Sango had split Saiphiro in half with her Hiraikotsu and I smiled.

Mumeiro screeched, clawing at the blade trapped in the folds of his flesh. He saw me and streamlined towards myself and Inuyasha. If I moved, Inuyasha would no doubt be waylaid.

"Move, Sesshoumaru," I heard gruffly. Inuyasha struggled to stand. I'd accidentally twisted his ankle in dropping him. In the heat of the battle, I barely felt the pain in my own ankle.

"Move, get out of here, stop him."

"Be quiet and let me protect you." I snapped, not realizing the implications of my words before they were gone. By that time, I didn't care.

Facing Mumeiro with a broken sword and one arm…this was going to take far too long.

I braced myself for the impact when Sango appeared above Mumeiro, slamming the point of her weapon into his head, forcing the blade of Tokijin further down but still the bastard lived. Taking advantage of the moment, I grabbed Inuyasha and leapt into the sky. Ah-Un was instantly there beside me and I deposited my brother on his back then turned, ready to meet Mumeiro once more.

It was then that I smelled Hisashi. I growled and felt Sango flinch at the anger radiating off of me.

"We are through," I spat to Mumeiro.

Mumeiro howled and twisted violently towards me.

Sango moved with me to my surprise, Hiraikotsu out to her side. The massive weapon connected with Mumeiro's jaw, effectively throwing him to me and I laced his jaw open with my claws.

Mumeiro lashed out with his youki and I grabbed Sango, curling her protectively against my chest as my youki lashed out in a simple shield, protecting us from the worst of his attack. I glanced towards Inuyasha to see the monk and Ah-Un had done the same for them.

As Mumeiro thrashed, moving Sango and myself closer to the edge of the fjord, I saw Hisashi and Torandemon coming over the hill not far away. Sango lunged away from me to catch her Hiraikotsu and in his confusion, Mumeiro turned and headed straight for her. I leapt forward and caught him by the back of the skull. He turned his head and despite how I twisted, his fangs caught my side. We both crashed hard into the edge of the cliff and it cracked then crumbled.

I twisted, one of Mumeiro's fangs breaking off in my side. The paralyzing poison of Saiphiro began spreading quickly but not quickly enough. I caught Sango and we glided down to the floor of the ravine, Mumeiro crashing nearby. How much more damage could he sustain?

Sango was shaking against me; she was close to her limit. Mumeiro raised his head and a burst of youki hit us hard, pushing through my shield to slam us both against the wall of the canyon. Sango fell unconscious in my arm. Snarling, I pushed off, avoiding Mumeiro's next onslaught. With Sango taking up my one good arm and me unwilling to leave her, Mumeiro and I seemed to have come to an impasse.

"Sesshoumaru!"

I took a moment to glance up and saw Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga outstretched above his head. Did he mean to throw the blade? I could not use it!

Still, Mumeiro crashed towards me and I leapt up the same moment Inuyasha hurled the blade towards me. I stretched out my severed limb and willed my youki to heal something that was years from being ready.

I turned my head back to Mumeiro and suddenly felt the Tetsusaiga in my grasp. I whirled it around my form, a perfect Kaze no Kizu blazing down over the bastard, ripping him wide open. Still he came and I opened three fingers from Tetsusaiga's hilt, the poison that Mumeiro so wanted cascading over him, melting his skin, the muscles beneath it and the bones beneath them.

When I crashed back to the canyon floor, Mumeiro was nothing more than a pool of filth.

Tetsusaiga transformed back to its rusty form and I was only minutely aware of the fact that it hadn't burned me as I lay in the dirt. Sango started to stir and I sighed in relief that she was well.

I noted Ah-Un and Kilala bringing the others down the cliff wall as Mumeiro's poison finished spreading through me, paralyzing my limbs as the pain I'd been ignoring from Inuyasha's injuries, previous and current, filtered back into my mind and tripled with my exhaustion and the poison, I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.


	9. Ch 9: Windsong

Chapter 9: Windsong

Sango yelped as her opening eyes fell on Sesshoumaru's passive face, the smell of blood and acid thick in the air. She got to her knees as the others glided down the face of the canyon, Inuyasha leaping as the first strokes of dawn appeared over the trees. She pulled the elder inu's haori off and surveyed the mess Inuyasha and Mumeiro had made of his chest.

She heard Inuyasha gasp as he skidded to a stop nearby. All the old ones had been reopened and the new ones wept their crimson flow vehemently. She carefully removed Mumeiro's fang and threw it into the nearby pile of acid eating into the earth.

Then Torandemon was there, his lip bitten nearly in two in his distress and a strange black-haired youkai. He was very tan and his black hair had hints of gold throughout it and as Sango watched, she realized his hair faded into feathers of the same color at the base of his neck. The same feathers extended down his back, held into a long ponytail. His eyes were golden but darker than that of the inuyoukai, more like an eagle's than a dog's.

"You're a bird youkai," Sango stated and the black-feathered youkai looked up.

"Yes, my name is Hisashi."

He was dressed in a white haori, the sleeves ripped off and the front left open, tucking into flowing white hakama that, as she looked at them, seemed to change color as they moved. The white of his outfit contrasted the dark tan of his physique which was, to say the least, nearly rival to Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha growled at the newcomer and he continued his introduction.

"I am from the Hikari no Hime."

Inuyasha let his growl subside but still watched Hisashi warily. Hisashi leaned forward and started to move his arms under Sesshoumaru's shoulders and knees to lift him.

"No," Sango stated, leaning forward with an arm over Sesshoumaru's waist.

Hisashi met her glare easily. "He's my mate, let me take care of him."

Sango recoiled sharply. "Mate?"

Hisashi lifted Sesshoumaru up. Torandemon folded Sesshoumaru's long silver hair up and tucked it against Hisashi so it wouldn't get caught as they moved. Inuyasha took up Tetsusaiga from where it had fallen then he was right after Hisashi as the youkai flew off, taking Sesshoumaru presumably to someplace safe.

I felt a strange familiarity as I struggled to open my eyes, surrounded by Hisashi's scent. I remembered seeing Sango falling and broken and I shifted in his arms, trying to break away.

"Sango," I breathed as the darkness took me again.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach a massive castle hidden in the sunrise. Hisashi led them quickly up through the gates. The courtyard was empty in the mists of morning and a single female youkai was waiting for them on the steps of the palace. She reached out her hands and laid them on Sesshoumaru's face, concern written in her features. Inuyasha and Kilala panted from having traveled so fast and Torandemon looked weak.

The woman was stranger than anything else they'd seen that day. Though the sun was still rising, she seemed to overpower it with the light she exuded. The gown she wore bordered on opaque, only the shifting colors providing any coverage. Even her hair and eyes seemed to shift from white to a thousand different colors, like a bird of paradise.

"Follow me," she said quickly.

Barefoot, she made no sound as she glided through the palace and up the stairs. Inuyasha ignored his own exhaustion and half-jogged after Hisashi and the woman, the others left quickly behind.

He'd seen so much in the past few hours. Sesshoumaru defending a human village. Sesshoumaru working side by side with Sango and Kagome. Sesshoumaru offering to protect him.

Sesshoumaru using Tetsusaiga freely without harm.

Sesshoumaru wounded and unconscious.

Inuyasha glanced down briefly and noted that Hisashi was leaving bloody footprints. Sesshoumaru was actually bleeding that much.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course," the woman said, the tone of her voice saying that his question was laughable.

She sobered briefly as Hisashi swept past her and she stopped, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, go downstairs. You'll be safe there. Sesshoumaru will be fine. I owe him too much to let him die just yet."

Inuyasha was unable to move as the woman turned around and disappeared after Hisashi and Sesshoumaru.

"_Safe? What does she mean, I'll 'be safe?'"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and she was there, just beyond my reach. She smiled at me, reaching out with one warm hand, beckoning me towards her. Her dark hair flowed on the wind and her laugh danced to me as I stretched out, struggling to get to her until she slowly faded back into the sky.

"_IZAYOI!!!"_

* * *

Her musical voice like a thousand chimes on the subtlest breeze. Her hands lay on my skin and the pain was melting away. I raised a hand to brush her face, almost surprised when my fingers reached their goal. She smiled and the whole room seemed a little brighter.

"You'll be well soon, love."

* * *

"_How did he get all those wounds? I didn't see Mumeiro..."_

"_Will he be all right?" _

"_He should be waking up soon..."_

* * *

His green hair floated on the mist as he touched my shoulder.

"Good job, my friend."

_Tamaru I'm so sorry..._

"Don't be. Wake up now, Sesshy."

_

* * *

Wake up now, Sesshoumaru. Wake up, my life, my love. _

The world was dark even when I opened my eyes. I started to panic before light started to filter in and faces came into focus.

"There you are," she said sweetly.

The pain coursing through my body required vocal expression but I made no sound, blearily focusing on meeting her gaze as her hands pushed away the hair from my face.

"Daiya-san," I breathed weakly and she smiled. "In-Inu..."

"We're all fine."

My head pounded as I forced my eyes to look past Daiya to see Inuyasha, Rin, Sango and the others all waiting around my bed. I felt myself nod in relief at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. The brief worry that Mumeiro somehow had not died with that final stroke, had somehow killed them all...it drained me and I closed my eyes.

_

* * *

The moon was dark and the paths even darker as they led unmarked and untraced to the rose field. He felt calm and at peace though a little anxious to see his fukushin and brother once again. It had been nearly a year. _

_A scream broke through his relaxed thoughts and he sprang forward, moving faster than he ever had before as a scent that was most certainly not supposed to be there flooded his senses. _

"_No." _

_The scent of blood quickly followed. He ran faster. _

_Faster. _

_More blood. _

_Faster. _

_Blood splashed across his chest, marring the haori he wore. The woman who had given him life stood over the woman who had made that life worth living, bathed in her blood. She looked at him and smiled wickedly. She did not stay to watch him cradle the mangled body, to watch him come to the realization of how much she had suffered before she died. _

* * *

I woke up screaming.

There was no one in the room this time and I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in my arms. Before I could console myself and regain control, I felt Hisashi's hands on my back.

"Easy now, Sess. Relax, you're okay."

I leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know full well it is not my own safety for which I worry."

* * *

Inuyasha stopped outside the door. It was too much information to compute and he walked away, walking until he found a balcony overlooking the garden where Rin and Kagome were playing.

"_You'll be safe there."_

"_In-Inu..."_

"_You know full well it is not my own safety for which I worry."_

"_...not my own safety..."_

Did...did Sesshoumaru care whether he lived or died?

Actually care?


	10. Ch 10: Nightmare

**_Chapter 10: Nightmare Walking_**

* * *

Sango waited downstairs with Miroku and Shippo until Inuyasha rejoined them. She was tense the entire time, not knowing whether or not Sesshoumaru would be okay. Feeling Miroku's hand on her arm she jerked away and glared at him. He blushed briefly.

"You're bleeding, Sango."

"I'm fine." She snapped quickly and went back to curling up around herself.

Two youkai, one male and one female, came into the room quietly. Both were dressed in the same oddly shifting robes that Daiya and Hisashi had been wearing and their hair/feathers were the same beautiful golden brown. The male was carrying a tray of cut fruits, cheeses, and breads. The female was carrying healing supplies. They bowed calmly.

"My name is Harumi and this is my brother, Katsumi. Hisashi-sama said that you might be injured and no doubt tired from the fight. We will be your hosts in lieu of Hisashi-sama and Daiya-sama as they tend to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango and Miroku blinked while Shippo eyed the food carefully. Kagome smiled and nodded to them.

"Will Sesshoumaru be all right?" Sango whispered.

"Daiya says so." Inuyasha said as he came in. Harumi and Katsumi bowed to him as well.

"Let us show you to the baths."

Harumi led the girls to the women's baths and Katsumi headed off with Inuyasha and Miroku. Sitting in the hot water Sango drew her knees up to her chest while Harumi tended to the long slash on her arm. Kagome moved over to sit next to her.

"Are you all right, Sango?"

Sango sighed. "I just have a bad feeling."

"You don't need to worry about anything." Harumi said softly. "This is the safest place you could possibly be. The Hikari no Hime is one of the most powerful daiyoukai. She thinks of the inuyoukai brothers as her own children as well."

Sango's gaze saddened. "Is it true Hisashi and Sesshoumaru are mates?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Harumi stopped in her binding.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hisashi said so when he and Torandemon came to help us."

Harumi chuckled and finished wrapping Sango's arm.

"Sesshoumaru will be upset with him then. No, Sango-san, much to Hisashi's annoyance, they are not mates. Sesshoumaru and Hisashi have been close since Sesshoumaru was a child. I believe Hisashi saved his life after the first battle with the ryuu clan."

"Wasn't their father killed by Ryuukotsusei?" Kagome asked.

Harumi sat back and started folding towels. "The battle no doubt contributed to the Inu no Taishou's death. Still, the entire war, however short it was, was started when Shujitsusei attacked Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru couldn't handle him?"

Harumi smiled, gazing down warmly at the towel. "Shujitsusei was a couple centuries old. Sesshoumaru was only about forty. He was still a child by youkai standards."

She looked up at the girls.

"I'll tell you this. One thing you don't do is attack a youkai child. Even Inuyasha-sama, though he thinks he grew up alone, was always under the protection of the youkai. If he had been injured, or threatened, the inuyoukai clan would have descended on his oppressors like a plague. It was only after he reached his centurion that the protection started to fade though I don't think Sesshoumaru ever left him alone, truly alone, until Kikyo entered his life. Also, I don't think Sesshoumaru ever forgave the priestess for what she caused…and is causing."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru doesn't like Kikyo?"

Harumi grinned as she held out towels for them both.

"I think Inuyasha is the only thing keeping Sesshoumaru from sending the clay priestess back to hell."

Kagome and Sango both smiled.

They met back with the boys, who were now also dressed in the white shifting robes of the Hikari no Hime, in a large room with a crackling fire in the marble fireplace. Daiya and Hisashi were there, sitting calmly at the small table. Inuyasha rushed over with Sango only a moment behind him.

"How's Sesshoumaru?" Sango snapped.

Hisashi waved his hand. "Please sit. You must be tired."

"Sesshoumaru." Sango repeated and Inuyasha nodded firmly.

Daiya reached across her son and touched Sango's arm. Sango felt a calm warmth spread over her and stared at the beautiful youkai woman.

"He's resting again. It'll probably be about a week before he's fully healed but he is in the safest place possible. Please sit, Sango. He would want you to be taken care of."

Sango blinked in surprise then took the seat across from Hisashi, the pillow beneath her knees so comfortable she hardly felt like she was sitting. After a moment, Harumi and Katsumi led a procession of servants who covered the table in every food and drink any of them could imagine.

"Wow..." Shippo said softly. Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"It's about time you were treated like the prince you are, Inuyasha." Daiya said sweetly.

"Are you the Hikari no Hime?" Miroku asked softly since Inuyasha and Shippo were now currently engrossed in filling their plates. Sango and Kagome gravitated towards the food a bit more ladylike but still quickly.

Daiya smiled and folded her arms in front of her, watching them quietly. Hisashi laughed out loud.

"What was your first clue? The fact that she glows?"

Daiya popped her son's arm lightly before brushing one golden strand behind her ear.

"Yes, I am the Hikari no Hime. My people have been allied with the inuyoukai clan for several centuries now."

Inuyasha raised his head, a single ramen noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth. Then his brow furrowed and the noodle disappeared.

"Then I have a question for you. You say it's about time I was treated like a prince. If you like me so much, then why did I spend my childhood scrounging for an existence in the woods and trash heaps of the world."

Daiya's gaze grew sad and she spoke one word, her voice so hard it could cut diamond.

"Tradition." She spat. Inuyasha stared briefly before she continued in a softer voice.

"It is customary for a youkai child to spend the time between his fifth and fiftieth birthday alone and completely on his own with minimal assistance from his or her parents. In fact, Sesshoumaru's sojourn was only cut short because of the war between the ryuuyoukai clan and the inuyoukai clan."

Daiya raised her head and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"I can promise you, love, that you were never truly alone."

Inuyasha huffed and Hisashi almost growled at his disrespect before Daiya shot him a glare. It was nearly unnoticeable, the speed at which she glared at her son before returning to Inuyasha, but it was enough to still him into silence.

"All those times I nearly died..." Inuyasha snarled.

The Hikari no Hime, however, she smiled. "But you didn't...did you?"

Inuyasha paused, his mouth half open. Kagome was in the process of reaching across to him when he smiled sheepishly and lowered his head. He though of all the times he'd been in impossible situations that had somehow come through for him.

_

* * *

Tomorrow would make it two weeks, two weeks since he'd eaten anything decent, and the human guards had the nearby village locked down. He couldn't get in. He'd tried and now was nursing several near-misses on his arm and back. _

_Whimpering, he curled up into a ball and tried to think about nothing. _

_A whisper of wind and a faint trace of a scent he knew but couldn't name, the sound of a light footstep on forest moss. Inuyasha sat up but no one was there. The scent had no yet faded but he was more entranced by the mound of fruit and grilled fish that had appeared. _

* * *

"You were watching over me."

Daiya smiled. "I was, Hisashi was, and Sesshoumaru was."

Inuyasha's head shot up. "Sesshoumaru!?"

Hisashi grinned as he finally reached forward for a piece of fish.

"Sesshoumaru hardly ever left your side for long and only if he knew who else was watching over you."

Sango was watching Inuyasha more closely now, half expecting him to suddenly leap up and declare the whole thing an untruth...but he seemed to be actually considering it.

Inuyasha's gaze had narrowed and going through his mind was what he had seen as a sudden change of heart on behalf of his brother. What if Sesshoumaru was, instead, finally showing his true colors? The question that had plagued him earlier raised its head again.

Did Sesshoumaru actually care about him?

* * *

The next time I woke it was nearly midday from the scents in the air. Another deep breath told me I was on the third floor of the Hikari no Hime's palace, there were three servants just outside the door, waiting nervously, and Inuyasha, Sango, and the others of our estranged group were on the ground floor with Daiya and Hisashi.

Ah-Un was in the second courtyard garden with Jaken. Rin was asleep on the second floor, third guestroom on the right.

I almost smiled at the thought that at least my sense of smell had not suffered in the battle...and then a scent came to me that I was completely unprepared for, a scent that had me pushing myself out of bed to struggled into a robe and out the door of my room. I could barely walk but still I pushed myself down the stairs towards where I could smell Daiya.

If I was going to be facing _her_...I wanted to be by Daiya's side. I wanted her unwavering protection.

With that last coherent thought, I descended into panic.

I had protected the humans too fiercely against Mumeiro. I had tried too hard. It was enough to warrant _punishment._ It was enough. Gods save me. Gods above protect those I loved.

I stopped on the second floor, too weak to go any further. How had I been reduced to this?

"Daiya...please...protect them."

Then she was there, by my side.

"Oh, see what these disgusting birds have done to my precious son."

I groaned.


	11. Ch 11: Warning

_A/N: College can sometimes be the hardest obstacle to overcome. Sorry about the delay._

_A/N2: There was one person who noticed Sesshoumaru called his mother 'okaa-san' which is actually what one calls someone else's mother, not their own. Congratulations! I kinda did it on purpose but no one noticed the significance._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Warning**

Daiya was laughing softly as the boys ate, Hisashi teased Miroku, and soon after he finished eating, Shippo did curl up on his pillow. Only one was missing and he'd be…

Inuyasha paused as Daiya stood up sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"How dare she." The Hikari no Hime hissed, gliding out of the dining room with a fierce determination. Inuyasha nearly upset the table in following. Hisashi was seconds behind him.

"What is it, haha-ue?" Hisashi asked as they followed her upstairs. Once they reached the landing, Hisashi could see for himself and Inuyasha nearly gasped as he felt the blood lust coming off the eagle.

Sesshoumaru was lying against the wall, clearly injured and exhausted, with another silver woman standing over her. She was gently pulling his hair away from his face but the distinct smell coming off Sesshoumaru was fear. Daiya and Hisashi both reeked of hatred and blood lust but the female youkai…he couldn't pin her scent but she smelled _so_ familiar.

Daiya straightened as the woman did. Whoever she was, she had six inches on Daiya but the Hikari no Hime cut the more imposing figure, her eyes flashing fire.

"What are you doing here, Hitomi?" came the regal question which demanded an answer.

"I'm checking on my lovely son," came the response, dripping with sarcastic respect.

Inuyasha felt a growl building in his throat. He didn't like this woman, even if she was Sesshoumaru's mother. _Especially_ if she was Sesshoumaru's mother. His head whipped around as he heard Kagome, Sango, and Miroku come running up behind him, all ready for battle.

"No!" he yelped sharply, holding an arm out to them. When he looked back, however, the youkai mistress had her gaze on him.

"Well, if it isn't little Inuyasha grown so big and strong?"

She walked over in front of him, lifting his chin with two manicured fingers. "Yes, that's you. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Always so…accusing."

"Get away from him."

Inuyasha blinked, realizing the command came from neither Hisashi nor Daiya nor even Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood shakily, leaning against the wall, glaring at his mother. Hitomi didn't look away from him, using her grip on his chin to return her gaze to her.

"You don't remember me." She chuckled, lifting her hand to run her fingers along his jawline. "That's all right. You definitely have his bone structure."

The sounds of growls in the room were so loud Inuyasha was sure he would drown in them. He didn't know why he couldn't move. Her voice was so familiar, so deadly.

"His eyes…and his lustrous hair…"

_Roses…the smell of roses everywhere…red splashed on the white roses, painting them foreign, forgotten…_

"_Run, Inuyasha! Run to the tree! RUN!"_

_He ran without looking back, running until he reached the willow bark and only then did he look back. He waited…and waited. _

"But everything else…"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, glaring as she cupped his cheek.

"…is human."

With the final word, she snapped her arm back, raking her claws down the side of his cheek. He yelped in pain, drawing a sleeve up to the bleeding wound. Hitomi raised her claws, dripping with his blood.

"And human is broken. Fragile. Unworthy."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sesshoumaru shouted, snarling. Inuyasha stared at the three bleeding red stripes on Sesshoumaru's face, the blood that dripped down his brother's chin even as his own face seemed to sting with healing. Luckily, Hitomi was distracted now.

"You've fallen back into the guise of a protective brother again, my dear. It's completely unbefitting."

"Leave my house at once."

It was only the second time Daiya had spoken but the power that crackled around her was no subtle suggestion. Hitomi almost laughed though.

"You're really going to destroy your lovely palace over one little hanyou brat?"

"Leave."

Hitomi smiled. "I'm not leaving without my son."

"He's not leaving with you."

"Yes…"

Every eye turned the shaking Sesshoumaru but all anger had faded from his face. His eyes bore the same emotionless stare that Inuyasha had come to know and hate. It was such a fast transformation he could hardly believe it.

"This Sesshoumaru will go with his mother."

Daiya scowled as Hitomi beamed, sliding an arm under Sesshoumaru's, supporting him. Sesshoumaru did not look up or even attempt to meet anyone's gaze.

"Nice to see you again," Hitomi said brightly to Daiya before helping Sesshoumaru down the stairs past them. Soon she was gone down the hall.

"I hate that woman," Hisashi spat. Daiya still watched the corner that they had disappeared behind and Inuyasha turned to her.

"That was Sesshoumaru's mother? Why is she like that?"

Daiya sighed. "Because she feels your father replaced her with Izayoi, that he thought Izayoi could produce a better heir than she could. She's spent her entire life, since then, making Sesshoumaru into what she thinks is the perfect youkai."

"Why did Sesshoumaru leave with her?" Sango asked softly.

"To protect us," Daiya responded calmly, turning to lead them all back to the dining room.

"He didn't want to," Hisashi continued, still upset.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked haughtily and Hisashi smiled.

"Because he said 'This Sesshoumaru….' He always says that when he's referring to what Hitomi has made of him, not what he actually feels."

_This Sesshoumaru is above such things. _

_This Sesshoumaru does not need assistance._

_This Sesshoumaru would not associate with such a filthy hanyou._

"This Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha repeated, touching his now healed cheek.

* * *

I felt my mother's youki surrounding me and she transported us across the fields and mountains to the estate where I'd grown up, her own childhood home. My legs gave out from under me as she dropped me and I fought the urge to glare up at her. I clung to my mask dimly through the pain, the warm metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

I fought my way to my feet and she circled me as if I were nothing more than a stallion she thought of buying. Surveying the damage, trying to decide if she should fix me up or put me down and it maddened me. At least Inuyasha was safe with Daiya.

I was slammed from my thoughts as my mother thrust her claws into my back, her youki boiling through me, shoving my own into working order. I fell once again, my own youki rushing beyond my control to heal all that I had done to my body. At long last, the pain faded and my youki was my own again.

"Daiya could do the same," I said softly.

"Yes, she is just afraid of hurting you." My mother snapped back, smiling. "Oh, that hanyou's healing speed is mediocre compared to yours. I had to help things along if you had any hope of setting yourself free."

She leaned down as I had yet to stand. "How are you enjoying my game?"

"You are sadistic." I spat.

She laughed and I stood, the silk robes Daiya had given me floating around my body. I hated her so much I could barely breathe for the stench of it. Her eyes turned deadly.

"Inuyasha has fared so well. One might almost believe someone had been taking care of him."

"This Sesshoumaru can't imagine who would."

"And you returned to your role of a protective big brother so quickly. One might almost believe you had never left it."

I said nothing. There were some things to which you simply did not respond.

She stepped forward, tracing the cuts on my cheek calmly. My youki had not healed those for some reason. "Perhaps I should remove this…distraction. Obviously, he is your weakness."

My heart hammered in my chest and anger rippled through me. Only at the last possible second did I recognize the gleam in her eye.

"Go ahead," I returned spitefully. "Why should this Sesshoumaru care if the hanyou lives or dies?"

She smiled beautifully. "Hm, I may allow you an indulgence. You are still my Sesshoumaru. Dine with me tonight?"

"Of course."


	12. Ch 12: Hug

_AN: I really don't like this chapter but it's something. _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hug**

* * *

_**Past**_

* * *

Mumeiro dared not attack a youkai child such as Sesshoumaru. Hours after the sounds of battle had faded from around him did he begin to feel control returning to his limbs. Hour after hour passed and inch by inch, he regained control of his body. Still, he was not alone.

The sound of someone climbing the mesa came to his ears and Sesshoumaru opened his mouth with a dry ache. Whoever it was, their scent seemed…familiar somehow. It was friendly no doubt.

"Help," he whispered. "Help me please."

He heard a scramble in the rocks and footsteps through the stone.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't have the strength yet to open his eyes. "I…I can't…"

"It's all right, be still."

He felt hands on his forehead, cool against the fever that had sprung up. The scent was now recognizable, a simple human female. It was degrading, having to accept help from a human. There was another sound, another human.

"It's just a youkai, Izayoi." Came the male voice.

The human female snapped back. "It's a child, Roku. Youkai or not, he needs help."

"I'm not helping you."

Sesshoumaru sniffed in disgust of the coward. He heard the bootclicks on the stone as the man turned and headed up the mountain. The scent of the male faded away and he finally regained the strength to open his eyes, looking up at the female.

She was beautiful.

"Hi," she said softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to respond. He'd never met a human before.

"I'm Izayoi," she continued politely. Her eyes were like dark stars, never-ending pools. There was something in them he couldn't recognize, something that made him feel…oddly warm. Protected.

"Sesshoumaru," he answered softly. She smiled, continuing to run her hands through his hair. Her actions were so…foreign to him. If a youkai had touched him so, he would've run…or attacked, depending on the strength of the youkai. He wasn't exactly foolish. But she was no threat. She was…unusual.

"You're going to be okay, Sesshoumaru."

Hours later, he was unsteadily heading home with a human girl in tow.

"You should slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" she called, catching his hand to slow him down.

Sesshoumaru fought for his balance, the poison not quite gone yet.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly. "You should go find your mate before you get hurt."

She had called him child but he was already taller than her. Even if he couldn't walk. He stumbled suddenly and she caught him, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked hurriedly in panic.

"Catching you?" she returned innocently. He quickly removed her arms from his being and continued on.

They came to his home at last and suddenly his father was in front of him. He hadn't thought his father would be home.

"Are you all right? Who attacked you?"

"No one," Sesshoumaru said softly. "I was defending a friend and became injured."

"Who is this?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look over his shoulder at the woman.

"She followed me."

* * *

It had been years since Sesshoumaru had been home, leaving the fragile human woman with his father who claimed he owed her a debt. He didn't understand. She had done nothing but wait with him for the poison to wear off. His true debt went to Hisashi for tracking down Mumeiro and injuring him enough to ensure he would not return.

He had grown a great deal and was sure he would not grow anymore. He was strong and the swordmaker had given him his own sword to learn with. He was ready to prove to his father that he would be a worthy addition to the clan and would follow in his footsteps on to greatness.

"Sesshoumaru," his father greeted him fondly.

"Father," Sesshoumaru returned formally, barely containing his excitement that his father was actually here to greet him.

But he became wary as his father drew closer to him. As the distance closed, he took half a step back, alarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sesshoumaru. Trust me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father and his outstretched but unaggressively held arms. It took him a moment but he relaxed, taking his hand from the hilt of his sword and stood waiting. He waited as his father stepped forward until their chests touched and wrapped his arms around him.

"Um…" Sesshoumaru started, confused. "What are you doing?"

No youkai acted such a way except in battle. This was a very vulnerable position for him to be in. Not that he expected his father to hurt him but…it was unusual.

"It is a human rite of greeting. It expresses affection, trust, and welcome."

Sesshoumaru was even more confused but then again, his father had always enjoyed studying human culture. He smiled as he tolerated this indulgence, going so far as to even pat his father's back. His father took the hint easily and let him go, taking a step back.

A scent hit his nose that he knew very well. He didn't think he would ever forget it.

"Izayoi-san," he greeted the young ningen standing behind his father. She smiled, her pale hands folded in front of her, the pink kimono highlighting her obsidian hair.

She laughed and ran forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru sighed, his arms falling limply at his side.

"This is going to become a habit isn't it?"

Inuyasha sat alone beneath the willow tree. His face was dry, though scared. Tears had long since come and gone. Mother was dead, he was alone. He had to take care of himself and he had no idea how to even get started. Food, where was he going to get food?

A rustle in the trees behind him startled him and he stared back into them, alarmed, until a well-dressed youkai stepped out of the trees a few yards from him. How he knew it was a youkai, he wasn't entirely sure. It could've been a feudal lord for all he knew except his nose told him differently.

The youkai wasn't even looking at him and didn't look like any youkai he'd ever seen. He looked human, if not for his silver hair and the purple stripes on his face. Inuyasha slowly stood, wondering if he should ask for help. If humans shunned him, certainly a youkai wouldn't. Without warning, the youkai turned and began walking away. Inuyasha squeaked and jogged after him, too terrified to say anything but determined to get his attention…somehow.

They walked for about an hour, the youkai never deviating from his path or turning his head to see why he was being followed. Inuyasha noted he wasn't afraid to follow the path the humans had made. He actually walked in the center like he owned it, unafraid.

Suddenly, the youkai turned and knelt in front of him and Inuyasha resisted the urge to take off running. Inches from him, he could now see the youkai had golden eyes just like his. Silver hair and golden eyes just like his…could this be his father?

"Hanyou."

The word hit him and swirled around him, bringing a curl to his lips. _Half-breed._

"My name is Inuyasha."

The youkai's eyes seemed to smile though his face didn't outwardly change. "Inuyasha…why are you following me?"

Inuyasha huffed. "I thought…I'm alone and…maybe you could help me?"

The youkai straightened, his eyes still laughing though he actually seemed to be bored. "Why would this Sesshoumaru do such a thing?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelped as the youkai, Sesshoumaru?, began walking away without another word. Upset and now more determined than ever, Inuyasha followed resolutely despite total lack of interest from the youkai.

By day's end he was exhausted and wasn't even sure if he was still following the youkai. He was just about to drop when he ran into something soft. An arm wrapped around his waist and he felt himself hoisted into the air. He latched onto the person's shoulders, feeling whoever it was stiffen when he pushed his face into their neck.

After a long moment, Sesshoumaru relaxed, glancing down at the sleeping hanyou in his arms. It had taken him this long to lose all trace of his mother's scent but even now he checked the wind one last night before speeding his escape, this time with Inuyasha tightly tucked against his chest.

Inuyasha woke several hours later to the sound of something crunching through the leaves. Every so often it would pause, as if winded, and then the off-beat hopping would begin again. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Beneath his claws was a soft mound of white fluff; his whole bed was made of it. He sat up and not six feet away was a young buck with a broken leg. It froze when he moved and he stopped as well, confused.

Then the scent of blood hit his nose and a growl started in his throat. He was moving before he realized he's made the decision. The buck's neck broke beneath his hands and he felt himself whine as if he'd wished there had been more of a challenge. He crushed its head in one hand and it fell limp in his hands, as light as a blade of grass. It would've startled him if he hadn't been so hungry. The raw flesh tasted better than anything his mother had ever cooked for him and he ate his fill.

Only later, when Inuyasha was washing the blood from his face and hands, did he think of what he had done-of the feelings that had risen.

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet, startled by the demon's approach. "Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru seemed to look at him strangely and he wished he knew who he was.

"Every demon must learn to use his own claws to survive."

* * *

**_Present_**

* * *

"We have to go after him!"

Sango stormed after Daiya who, once Sesshoumaru and his mother had left, didn't seem very upset with the situation.

"It wouldn't do any good."

"I was not talking to you!" Sango snapped at Hisashi who sighed and folded his arms over his chest. Daiya turned, her eyes full of concern and worry.

"None of you fully grasp the seriousness of Sesshoumaru's situation, though it is by no fault of your own. The world of youkai society is complicated and…" she sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

"So you're saying you can do nothing?"

"If we march on Hitomi," Hisashi interrupted. "It would be seen as no less than an act of war."

"She is his mother." Daiya shot Hisashi and glared and he stepped back. "As long as he does exactly what she wishes for him to do, he'll be perfectly safe. And he has a great deal of practice so let it be."

"Look," Inuyasha stepped forward, taking Daiya's arm. "You need to explain this to me."

Daiya looked at him sadly before nodding. "Come with me, Inuyasha."

She led him away from the others and as they entered a small courtyard outside her pace slowed from its purposeful walk to one almost…wistful.

"Sesshoumaru should've been my son. Your father and I were friends and he knew I would care for our child during the Northern wars while he was away. But my father thought he was eccentric and fool-hardy and forbid it. My guilt overwhelms me if I let it."

"Daiya," Inuyasha asked softly. "Does Sesshoumaru care about me?"

"More than any other person in the world," Daiya said firmly. "Hitomi raised him but your mother taught him there was more to life than power and strength. She taught him about family and love and no one was more excited about your birth than he was."

"Then why does he act like he hates me?"

"Because that's what she wants. Hitomi is the one who hates you. She wants you alone and miserable and she uses Sesshoumaru to make you feel that way. Because no matter what, he's the one person you want to connect with most…isn't he?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, startled. "What…why would I…?"

"He's your family, all you have left, and you want him to be your big brother." She said softly. "Let me tell you, nothing would make him happier."

"What keeps him from doing so then!" Inuyasha snapped angrily. "Yeah, she's his mom but she can't control him. He's the most powerful youkai I've ever seen and…"

"He couldn't lay a claw on her." Daiya said firmly, interrupting him. "No matter how much he wants to. It is youkai law."

Inuyasha blinked, his eyes wide and confused. Daiya's eyes flashed with fire and rage as she continued.

"The same power that alerts an entire clan the moment one of their children is in danger and brings them to its aid is the same power that prevents any youkai from harming their own mother. It is why Sesshoumaru is helpless against her and why the only way that he can protect you is by doing what she wants."

Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga's hilt, the lines of his face contorted with anger and determination as he set his jaw.

"Then I'll kill her myself."

* * *

Dinner was thankfully uneventful and I retired to my room, a place I hadn't been in years. It was a sudden and harsh reminder of how far I had gotten away from this place, how far I had fallen back. Back again, sleeping yards away from the one person I was defenseless against, the one person who could destroy me. All for a few precious weeks with Inuyasha. I wanted to weep for all that I had sacrificed, all the time that I had lost.

I took a deep breath, pausing at my window looking over the courtyard where I grew up. The wind stirred the sapphire curtains and I tried to relax, surrounded by the scent of the sea, but I kept worrying about Inuyasha.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

I turned and nodded. "Yes, mother."

She crossed the room and brushed the hair from my eyes. "You did well today. I'm proud of you."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your pride."

She laughed lightly. "I know but I'll give it anyway."

I tried not to sigh in relief as she started out but she paused at the doorway and I looked back at her.

"I think this curse is doing you good, Sesshoumaru. It's making you stronger, wiser."

I stared at her in disbelief. "You still test me?"

She smiled. "Good night, my love."


End file.
